Los invadecuartos
by Sibreka
Summary: Momoshiro al ver que Ryoma no tiene intencion de tener pareja lo ha inscrito en un famoso programa de tv para encontrar a su media naranja ¿que pasara?/nuestro ambarino sobrevivira?, ¡descubranlo!/100% RyoSaku/
1. ¡Luces!

"_**Prince of tennis le pertenece a su creador Konomi takeshi, solo los uso con el fin de divertirme, porque si fuera mio ya habría puesto a Ryoma y Sakuno juntos hace mucho tiempo"**_

**-Flash back**

_-recuerdos_

-"Pensamientos"

-dialogos

**Los Invadecuartos**

_1….2….3…._

_Inhala…. Exhala…. Inhala…. Exhala_…. _Inha…._ _¡IBA A MATAR A MOMO!_

Un joven de 22 años, cabellos negros con unos reflejos verdes, exóticos ojos color ámbar y con un buen cuerpo , estaba sentado en una gran camioneta mientras un grupo de personas no paraban de grabarlo., este chico era Echizen Ryoma, todo un prodigio del tenis que se comenzaba a dar a conocer por todo el mundo, pues ya había ganado varios títulos en importantes torneos, y como pronto tenia un torneo en Mónaco estaba practicando en la cancha de tenis de su lujosa casa con sus sempais de la secundaria, era mitad americano y mitad japonés asi que una parte de su pubertad y adolescencia la paso en el país nipón donde había hecho buena migas con sus compañeros, en especial con un miembro llamado Momoshiro, este era alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos violeta muy jugueton y que era muy simpático,pero de vez en cuando le gustaba meterlo en aprietos como en este momento, siempre le decía que necesitaba salir con alguien y sacar el estrés que tenia de vez en cuando con otro tipo de "ejercicio", el siempre lo ignoraba diciéndole que no lo necesitaba, que solo necesitaba el tenis y era suficiente, pero no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo libre tenia su sempai y ahora por culpa de el y Kikumaru sempai, - un pelirrojo con igual o mas energía que Momo- estaba en esa ridícula situación, aun recordaba como fue todo.

**Flash back**

_Ryoma estaba teniendo una partida con su ex capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu que tenia 23 años, pelo castaño claro, ojos pequeños y astutos y gafas delgadas, el también era un tenista profesional que ya contaba con algunos torneos en su carrera, ambos estaban empatados, el siguiente punto decidiría todo_

_-Bushou, te ves cansado –Hablo Ryoma arrogantemente-_

_-Es tu imaginación –Tezuka lanzo la pelota al aire e hizo un potente saque que Ryoma regreso con algo de dificultad, Tezuka siguio regresando la pelota, ninguno quería perder aquel punto crucial._

_Tezuka regreso la pelota muy baja, momento que aprovecho Ryoma para subir a la red y hacer un drive B, que marco el final del partido a favor del peliverde_

_-Mada mada dane, Tezuka bushou – Echizen se puso su raqueta al hombro diciendo su frase favorita._

_-Hmp –fue todo lo que murmuro el de gafas – tu revés debes mejorarlo un poco mas_

_\- Ya, trabajare en ello –fue toda la respuesta que dio_

_-Oe, Echizen. Tengamos un partido – Un joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa amable le hablo, Fuji Syusuke también era un prodigio que comenzaba apenas en el mundo profesional y era uno de los jugadores aparte de Tezuka que el respetaba._

_Mientras Fuji y Ryoma comenzaban su partido, Momo estaba sentado en una banca y cada tanto veía su reloj, ¿Cuánto pensaba tardar? Ya se estaba hartando, Kikumaru se acerco a el y le murmuro algo al oído, lo que hizo que Momoshiro sonriera como tonto. Lentamente se acerco a la cerca de la cancha y la entreabrió un poco, después regreso a su lugar como si nada mientras veía a Ryoma y una risita se escapaba de su boca, Tezuka se le quedo viendo, el sabia que cuando Momoshiro reia asi era porque tenia algo entre manos._

_No paso mucho tiempo, el partido de Ryoma y Fuji iba 2 sets a favor del castaño, cuando repentinamente aparecieron muchas personas, algunos con cámaras y reflectores, otras vestidas con pantalón de mezclilla y camisas oscuras se acercaban al ambarino y lo sostenían de los brazos al tiempo que lo hacían caminar y lo grababan._

_-¿Que demo…?- Esto fue todo lo que alcanzo a murmurar antes de que le taparan la cara con una bolsa de tela y se llevaran a rastras al joven a la camioneta oscura de doble cabina estacionada cerca de la cancha ¿Cómo fue que Echizen y los demás no la vieron? Pues porque apenas acababan de llegar y estaban esperando la señal de Momoshiro que aun tenia esa risita en la cara, Ryoma vio esto antes de que lo cubrieran y le grito –¡ Maldita sea Momo sempai, me las pagaras! –Grito al tiempo que forcejeaba para zafarze de esas raras personas._

_-Lo hacemos por tu bien chibisuke –Kikumaru tenia lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos y con un pañuelo se las secaba como si se despidiera de alguien a quien no veria en varios años- Es para salvarte de la soledad y tu frustración_

_\- ¡¿SOLEDAD Y FRUSTRACION?!, ¡Y UNA MIERDA! - -fue lo ultimo que grito antes de casi tropezar y ser empujado al vehículo._

_Fuji y Tezuka junto con otros miembros del antiguo equipo Oishi y Kaidoh veían todo con unas enormes gotas resbalando de sus cabezas al tiempo que el peli verde era metido a la camioneta y esta arrancaba a toda velocidad perdiéndose en el horizonte._

_-¡No te preocupes Echizen, cuidaremos bien tu casa! – Le grito a la camioneta Momoshiro, al tiempo que agitaba un pañuelo en el aire y también salían cascadas de sus ojos como si fuera una niñita. –Ok, ¿quien quiere un bocadillo? ¡El refrigerador de Echizen invita! –pregunto Momo a los ahí presentes, solo Fuji y Kikumaru levantaron la mano aceptando la invitación. –De acuerdo, síganme. –Los tres susodichos se dirigieron a la casa de Ryoma para asaltar su cocina-_

_-Cuando Echizen salga de esta matara a ese tonto, psss –Hablo el de la pañoleta-_

_-….-Tezuka no dijo nada y solo se quedo mirando por donde había desaparecido la camioneta._

_-¿Que hacemos Tezuka? –Pregunto Oishi al castaño-_

_-Esperar –Sentencio el ex capitán de Seigaku_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Le habían quitado la bolsa de tela que le cubría la cara y podía ver bien la camioneta, como tenia un vidrio polarizado entre la división del asiento del conductor y de la cabina trasera no podía ver por donde iban ya que habían tapado también los vidrios laterales, así que no tenia idea de a donde iban.

-¿Donde estoy? –Pregunto toscamente al camarógrafo, podía notar que estaban grabando todo lo que hacían y decían y eso le crispaba los nervios –Regrésenme a casa –declaro molesto.

-No te preocupes Ryoma kun, estas en invadecuartos de CK TV, el canal de música mas importante del mundo –Un presentador con camisa tipo polo, pelo lambido hacia atrás como si lo hubiera lamido un perro, bermudas de verano, gafas oscuras y converse de colores locos estaba frente a el con un micrófono y en sus manos tenia un maletín cromado, valiéndole madres la cara asesina del ambarino siguió hablando- Soy Kotaro Hamada ¡Felicidades!, estas aquí porque un gran amigo tuyo esta preocupado por tu soltería y decidió que era el momento de que encontraras a tu media naranja, así que nosotros te daremos un empujoncito hacia ello. –Sonrió como esos comerciales de pasta dental-

-…–Ryoma no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo al presentador como el idiota que parecía.

-Ahora Ryoma kun, te explicare de que va este programa, te daremos….

-No me interesa –Hablo desinteresadamente-

-Pe… pero ni siquiera eh dicho lo que…. –murmuro el presentador-

-Cierra la boca, dije que no me interesa –Hablo Ryoma mas molesto. –Déjenme ir ¡YA!

-Pero… -Kotaro movía la boca como pez, sin saber que decir, cuando recordó aquella "arma" que le había dado Momo un día antes- "Si Echizen no quiere cooperar"-Recordó- "Usa esto" -le había dicho y entregado un paquetito a escondidas

Unos de los asistentes de cámara se acerco al presentador y le murmuro al oído.

-Kotaro, ya nos dieron el cheque y nos lo gastamos en sake y mujeres la noche anterior, y yo ya me compre mi nuevo pokemon súper alfa zafiro omega para el 4TS ¿haremos este programa si o si? –un joven de 19 años de pelo fucsia y dientes de caballo se le acerco para murmurar esto al loco de pelo lambido.

-No te preocupes Kakenoki, tengo un arma secreta –Le murmuró Kotaro al asistente y una luz brillo en las gafas del presentador- Ryoma kun, necesitamos que cooperes con nosotros solo por esta ocasión….

-¿o que? –miro desinteresadamente al de gafas negras, cuando levanto la mirada el peli verde vio con horror que el hombre tenia una foto suya cuando se estaba cambiando después de un partido, no tenia camisa y el cuerpo lo tenia lleno de sudor, el pelo se le pegaba en la frente dándole un toque sexi, solo llevaba un collar al cuello ¿de donde carajos lo había sacado?-" ¡Momo sempai" – fue lo que pensó y una vena se hincho en su cabeza-

-Ryoma kun solo te pedimos que hagas este programa o si no esta foto será subida a las redes sociales y compartida con cientos de tus fans que estamos seguros que amaran esta foto en el fondo de escitorio de sus pc –un brillo malicioso cruzo nuevamente por los cristales de las gafas negras- Una vez que tengamos el programa prometo regresarte esta foto sana y salva

-"Maldición"- pensó el ambarino, si había algo que odiaba era a su odiosas fans y sus acosos- Tche –Ryoma molesto volteo su cara contrario a la cámara, como si no estuviera ahí-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –gruño entre dientes.

-Muy bien Ryoma Kun, te llevaremos a que visites los cuartos de tres chicas, tu exploraras lo que tu quieras, podrás abrir cajones, husmear en su ropa interior – A Ryoma le dio asco la cara que puso Kotaro al hablar de la ropa interior de las habitaciones que verían ¿de verdad tendría que husmear en su ropa interior? –No te preocupes Ryoma Kun, para esta tarea tendrás tu maletín de espía –Le entrego el maletín cromado que vio antes en sus manos- Y cuando tu veas que cuarto te gusto mas te presentaremos a las chicas para que adivines cual de ellas es

-¿Y esto? –murmuro-

-¡Son tus armas en la búsqueda del amor! – Le respondió Hamada- Pero venga hombre, ábrelo –Le incito, las cámaras ya estaban grabando de nuevo, las habían detenido cuando se había negado al principio y ahora continuaba el show-

Echizen abrió el maletín y su cara se sombreo de negro al ver lo que contenía -¿Es en serio?-murmuro para si mismo. Saco lo primero y eran unas pinzas -¡¿Qué cojones se supone que hago con esto?!

-Ahh, veras eso es en caso que no quieras tocar algo, puede usarlas para levantarlas sin tener contacto directo, como por ejemplo… emm… ahh…. ¿un tampón? –el presentador se rasco la nuca sin saber que mas decir

-….- Ryoma no dijo nada, solo el silencio gobernaba el auto y se le quedo viendo asesinamente al hombre-

-….- A Hamada le salió una enorme gota anime en la nuca tras la reacción de Ryoma

-….- mirada asesina-

-….- Al presentador le salieron más gotas de nerviosismo detrás de la cabeza

-….- Fight Aura-

-¡….! ¡B…. bue…. Bueno, venga saca algo mas hombre "Puta mirada pesada que tiene este niñato, joder, necesito otro empleo"-En su interior estaba llorando con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ryoma saco un paquetito y lo abrió -¿guantes de látex? - Saco otra cosa más- ¿Qué rayos….? ¡¿Luz infrarroja?! ¡¿Luminol?! –Cada vez que sacaba algo de ese maletín le parecía más estúpido que lo anterior.

-Si, bueno, es solo por si acaso, tú sabes…. Si te da curiosidad saber si hubo "acción" en ese cuarto –Hamada hacia exagerados ademanes con las manos, parecía como si quisiera tenerla en caso que nuestro ambarino lo quisiera golpear

A estas alturas Ryoma quería golpear ya a alguien, pero lo soportaría por el momento, después usaría a su sempai como saco de boxeo y por kami….

La venganza seria dulce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nota de la autora

El siguiente capi será desde la perspectiva de Sakuno, no será PoV pero va a relatar lo que paso mientras estaban con Ryoma y las otras 2 candidatas.

Como trabajo no se cuando suba Capi, quizá el siguiente fin de semana, no estoy segura.

¡LOS COMENTARIOS SON EL ALIMENTO DE LOS ESCRITORES, ANIMATE A DEJAR UNO, TE TOMA MENOS DE UN MINUTO!

¡NOS LEEMOS!


	2. ¡Camara!

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis pertenece a su autor Takeshi Konomi, si fuera mio ya habria muchos chibi Ryoma y Sakuno corriendo por ahi con sus padres a un lado.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

**Hola ** –Grabacion o flashback-

_Hola –video o tv_

_Hola _pensamiento del personaje o enfasis

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Listo, al fin termine! –Murmuro una joven de 19 años, complexión delgada, cabello castaño casi rojizo recogido en una trenza de alacrán (*) y ojos rubi al momento que cerraba el grueso libro de medicina y lo dejaba a un lado, al fin habia terminado su tarea de la universidad, no es que odiara su carrera, de hecho le encantaba pero le molestaba toda la tarea que le dejaban y la mayoría de esos deberes eran de un dia a otro, por lo que se estresaba de vez en cuando y salía a liberar un poco la molesta carga jugando algo de tenis en el deportivo que estaba cerca de su casa, pero últimamente no tenia el tiempo para descargar ese estres.

Otro suspiro salio de sus labios y al voltear a otro punto de la habitación vio su bolsa de deportes apoyada junto al tocador, no se consideraba demasiado buena en ese deporte pero se defendia decentemente. –Si no juego mas seguido me oxidare –Hablo para si misma, miro el reloj y noto que eran las 11:45.- bueno, termine temprano asi que ¿Por qué no? De todas formas tengo tiempo hoy- Se levanto del asiento y acomodo los libros en su mochila.

Se dirigio a su armario, tomo ropa limpia y fue al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha antes de irse a la cancha, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño escucho el sonido de su celular pero lo ignoro y cerro la puerta ya después revisaría quien fue y le regresaría la llamada.

30 minutos después la joven salio con el pelo húmedo y vestia una falda vaquera de mezclilla que le llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, una camisa rosa de hombros abiertos y unas sandalias romanas blancas, se acerco a su teléfono y vio el identificador no sorprendiéndose de ver varias llamadas de su mejor amiga Tomoka.

Tomoka Osakada era su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria, ella tenia el pelo castaño que dejaba recogido a menudo en dos coletas, tenia un coqueto lunar en su rostro del lado derecho y era muy energética, ella estudiaba turismo en la misma universidad que ella pero las separaba mas de medio campus asi que se veían cuando podían, Sakuno marco el numero de su amiga y espero los tonos para que respondieran al otro lado.

-¿Hola? ¡Saku, al fin! – respondieron del otro lado.

-Tomo chan, ¿que pasa? No es normal que marques tantas veces.

-¿ah?, bueno no es nada grave solo quería confirmar que estabas en tu casa ¿lo estas verdad? –Sonaba ansiosa.

-P… pues si –respondio un tanto insegura, algo le daba mal espina.

-Saku, sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti ¿verdad? –Pregunto su amiga del otro lado de la línea-

-Ya sabes que si ¿a que viene eso tan de repente?- Pregunto la castaña, definitivamente algo andaba mal, cuando Tomoka se comportaba asi era porque tenia algo planeado –_Lo cual la mayoría de las veces que eso pasaba le acarreaba problemas_-. – ¿Que estas tramando Tomo chan?

\- ¿Yo? Nada en especial, pasare en un rato a tu casa, estate lista y por favor ponte guapa – Le dijo contenta, dicho esto colgó la comunicación.

Sakuno se le quedo viendo a su teléfono aun mas confundida, guardo su smartphone en el bolsillo de su falda y se quito aquellos pensamientos, quizá era solo que su amiga quería presentarle a algún chico, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, se la llevaba engañada a algún lugar según la joven para "divertirse" pero ella siempre salía huyendo del lugar al que la llevara ya que la mayoría de ellos querían mas que una simple conversación, algunos le habían toqueteado sin descaro y ella se alejaba siempre dejando a Tomoka sola, incluso le decía que si nunca hablaba con un chico "bueno" –según las palabras textuales de la joven- se haría vieja, rodeada de gatos y moriría virgen, pero sakuno la ignoraba casi todo el tiempo.

En una ocasión que se habia quedado a dormir en su casa le había preguntado cual seria su tipo de hombre y Sakuno le respondio que quería un hombre, inteligente, amable y respetuoso. Tomoka se habia burlado diciéndole que esos normalmente ya estaban casados o en el peor de los casos eran gays y al preguntar ella a Osakada, la ultima le dijo que quería a alguien guapo, con trabajo y bueno en la cama –Sakuno se sonrojo al oir esto-, pero esa conversación quedaba en el olvido como muchas otras.

Sakuno tomo el cesto de ropa sucia y lo llevo al cuarto de lavado, acababa de terminar de poner la lavadora y comenzaba a subir las escaleras al segundo piso de su casa para tomar su bolso deportivo. Saco el teléfono de su falda, habia olvidado decirle a Tomoka que iria a jugar tenis, le diría que la veria alla, cuando de repente escucho el sonido del timbre.

-Sakuno –Escucho la voz de su madre desde el estudio- ¿podrias abrir la puerta? Estoy un poco ocupada.

-Esta bien mamá- La castaña se dirigio a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró una gran sorpresa al ver muchas cámaras y micrófonos enfocandola.

-¿Sakuno Ryuzaki? –Pregunto una mujer de pelo plata, ojos azules y estatura media. Estaba completamente vestida de cuero como si fuera una motociclista –

-Ehh… ¿si? –Respondió confundida por lo que estaba frente a ella- ¡Kyaaa!, que hace, suélteme-

La mujer la tomo del brazo y corrió en dirección a una camioneta blanca estacionada frente a su casa, las cámaras no dejaron de enfocarla en ningún momento, rápidamente la hicieron entrar en el auto donde habia otras dos jóvenes y la mujer entro enseguida de Sakuno, cerrando la puerta tras de si y en ese momento el auto comenzó a moverse.

-¿Que pasa? –Murmuro asustada- ¿A… acaso. h… hi… hice algo m… malo? – Las cámaras aun la filmaban-

-Calma mujer – la peliplata sonrio divertida agitando la mano de un lado a otro despreocupada- Muy bien chicas, ¡Están en los invadecuartos de CK TV! las hemos reunido aquí porque algunos de sus amigos y familiares preocupados de que jamas dejen la soltería los han nominado para entrar a este programa y asi puedan conocer a su posible media naranja –Estrellitas brillaron en los ojos de la presentadora- Mi nombre es Arisa Eguchi y soy la presentadora de este show –levanto el pulgar en dirección a las 3 chicas con la lengua de lado- Oye –se le quedo mirando a Sakuno con una gota en la cabeza y que esta tenia su celular al oído y la ignoraba en ese momento. Oe, que estoy hablando yo- una vena se hincho en la cabeza de Eguchi al notar que seguía sin hacerle caso.

Sakuno estaba en blanco, ¿que estaba en ese programa para que? Ahora sabia ese mal presentimiento cuando hablo con Tomoka. El celular estaba en su mano y remarco a su amiga ignorando a Arisa, que le salían mas venas en la cabeza.

primer timbre… no contestaba

segundo timbre… no contestaba

tercer timbre… seguía sin contestar

cuarto timbre… no contestaba, estaba por colgar cuando escucho un que contestaban

-Tomo chan ¿esto es idea tuya verdad? – Sakuno estaba angustiada y molesta-

_**-¡Hola, soy Tomoka en este momento no te puedo contestar, pero si me dejas un mensaje te llamare en cuanto pueda…**_ \- La grabación del contestador automatico fue lo único que le respondio a Sakuno-

La peliroja suspiro resignada y ya iba a colgar cuando escucho su nombre en la grabación.

-_**Si eres Sakuno, ¡Disfruta de esta experiencia, posiblemente aquí conozcas a la persona que te quitara tu virginidad, recuerda que lo hago porque te quiero, adiós!**_ – se escucho solo el sonido del fin de la grabación y a Sakuno le resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza , en definitiva no podía con su mejor amiga.

-¡Are, confiscado! – Arisa le quito el celular y lo guardo en una cajita fuerte que llevaba con ella, le puso combinación y al final le puso llave y la guardo en su sostén. – Ok chicas, primero creo que deben presentarse entre todas, adelante.

La castaña vio a las dos jóvenes junto a ella, una era rubia y despampanante, tenia ojos grises y sus labios estaban pintados en rosa palido y sus uñas tenían manicure frances, llevaba un short corto sexy y una blusa de tirantes que mostraba mucha… personalidad. La otra tenia el pelo negro, vestida en colores oscuros como morado, negro y gris, sus labios estaban pintados en color oscuro también y tenia varios piercings en la oreja –esta ultima le daba miedo- la rubia fue la que hablo primero.

-Me llamo Ritsu Maehara, tengo 21 años, estudio modelaje, mi sueño es llegar a ser una top model reconocida en el mundo de la moda y casarme con alguien muy rico–termino felizmente-

-OK, siguiente por favor –Grito a todo pulmón la presentadora, Sakuno se tapo los oídos de los fuerte que gritaba.

-Me llamo Usagi Hyobanshi, tengo 18 años y estudio parapsicología, mi ambicion es viajar por todo el mundo y captarlos eventos paranormales que nadie quiere investigar. – esto ultimo lo dijo sin ninguna emoción en su cara. –Ritsu y Sakuno se movieron cada una un poco para alejarse e la chica, no era una chica normal-

-Y la ultima, por favor preséntate. Arisa acerco el micrófono a la ojirubi mientras se sacaba una selfie*(2) con su celular

-¿Yo?, M… me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki, tengo 19 años y estoy en segundo año de medicina, mi meta por el momento es graduarme –Sonrio tímidamente a la cámara.

-¡Pues vale! Ahora es momento que conozcan al susodicho, atentas las tres a este bombón, no es algo que se vea todos los dias –La peliplata movió las cejas insinuante y descubrió un monitor donde se comenzó a ver a Kotaro que hablaba con otra persona, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba al aire con las chicas.

-_Venga Kakenoki te cambio tu Dragon armado oscuro por mi soldado del brillo negro_*(3) –se escuchaba decir al de gafas a su camarógrafo mientras sostenia unas cartitas de Yugioh en su mano izquierda y en la otra tenia una ponta de naranja.

-_Ni de coña_ – se escucho que le respondían. _-¿Tienes idea de cuanto tuve que pagar por el?_

_-¡Agh! Por el amor de… ¿y si te doy también un sello de oricalcos? Junto con…_ – No termino la frase ya que un carraspeo les llamo la atención- _¿Eh que dices?_ –se escucho un murmuro de otro de los camarógrafos- _No te oigo, habla mas fuerte…. ¿ah? ¿Ya estamos al aire?_ –otro murmullo se escucho, las jóvenes no alcanzaban a oir bien lo que decían_-¡¿Y porque no dijiste antes?!_ –Kotaro avento las cartas y ponta al mismo tiempo y miro a la pantalla.

Se aclaro la garganta y hablo en dirección a las chicas que ya tenían una enorme gotade sudor detrás de ellas ¿Qué clase de presentadores contrataban en esa televisora?

_-¡HELLO hermosas chicas seleccionadas para este capitulo de los invadecuartos! Hoy conocerán al hombre que podría ser su compañero de por vida, se preguntaran que va a hacer este apuesto joven para poder seleccionar a alguno de ustedes_ – Arima se quita y deja ver a un muchacho de buen cuerpo, estaba de brazos cruzados y recargado contra el asiento del auto, llevaba una gorra que le tapaba una parte del rostro pero Sakuno notaba que era negro con destellos verdes, este levanto la mirada y dejo entre ver una mirada gatuna color ambar que la hipnotizo por un momento y la dejo sin habla.

Sakuno nunca habia visto unos ojos como los de el y le parecieron hermosos.

-Es guapísimo –Hablo la rubia-Me pregunto si será rico –Volvió a hablar esta-

-Me gusta el color de su cabello –Mumuro Usagi aun sin expresión alguna-

-_No se preocupen chicas el no puede verlas pero ustedes a el si_ –La ojicafe se sobresalto al oir la voz del presentador, se habia quedado tan perdida los ojos del joven que habia ignorado todo a su alrededor- _Este apuesto muchachito es Echizen Ryoma y el entrara a sus habitaciones y las revisara, dependiendo cual cuarto le guste mas, el tratara de adivinar a quien pertenece y la dueña del cuarto tendrá una cita con el._

-Oh no-Hablo Ritsu para si- ¿Por qué no arregle mi habitación antes?

-La mia esta en orden –Hablo tranquilamente Usagi.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, su habitación tambien estaba siempre limpia asi que no tenia problemas con eso pero no le gustaba la idea de que un extraño husmeara sus cosas sin permiso.

-_Para que este gran partido para ustedes no sepa de quien es cada cuarto todas sus forografias serán retiradas tanto de sus cuartos como de sus casas y al final como dije antes, el cuarto que le guste mas será la chica con quien tendrá la cita, ahora dejaremos que el les hable un poco, adelante galan_ –Kotaro se quito de la cámara y dejo solo que enfocaran a Ryoma-

-_Que molesto_–murmuro el ambarino para si mismo_\- __Solo les dire que tengo 22 años_ –Respondio seco- _Veremos que me dicen sus habitaciones de ustedes_ –Sonrio arrogante-

Sakuno al oírlo se dio cuenta que el chico a pesar de ser tan guapo al parecer era bastante arrogante y orgulloso pero también tenia una voz hermosa, aunque eso no quitaba la mala impresión que le habia dado la forma en que respondio.

¿Pero quien sabe? Parece que el destino de estos jóvenes estaba enlazado por un tonto programa de tv y cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas de la autora:**

(*)- i . ytimg vi / Q _ Cnaoh 8SZU / 0 . jpg

Esta es la trenza de Sakuno en el fic, sinceramente me agrada el personaje pero odio sus trenzas se ve muy mensa e infantil, asi que siempre le cambio el peinado jajajaja xP.

(*2)Selfie- una autofoto o foto que se toma a uno mismo ya sea con una cámara fotográfica o celular, ya todos seguramente saben que es eso asi que no se porque me molesto en poner esto xD

(*3)– soldado del brillo negro y dragon armado oscuro son cartas existentes del juego de cartas de yugioh (¿quien no conoce ese card game?) son algunas de las cartas raras del juego el primero tiene un valor de entre 30 y 50 dolares mientras que la segunda cuesta entre 60 y 80 dolares, la carta sello de oricalcos también es rara pero no encontré su valor al mercado, lo único que se es que es ilegal usarla en los torneos porque da una ventaja muy injusta a quien la usa.

Perdon la tardanza, entre el trabajo y las vacaciones (wii, playa :D) no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, ojala que les haya agradado el capi, se que quizá no estoy respetando mucho la personalidad de Ryoma pero hare todo lo posible para mantenerla de aquí en adelante, es posible que baje algo el humor pero igual lo meteré de alguna forma.

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios a:

**Chia S.R:** _Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, tome en cuenta lo de la personalidad de Ryoma como me dijistey trate de recuperarla un poco jeje, se que seguro estas ocupada pero me ayudo mucho tu critica, en cuanto al beta, tratare de mejorar yo solita y mejorare mis faltas de ortografía, espero seguir con tu apoyo en próximos fics_ : )

_besos_

**Orunera:** _Se pondrá mas interesante despues,ya va a comenzar la exploración de cuartos. _

_Gracias por la aclaracion siempre confundo los nombre de Kikumaru y Kawamura, lo corregiré después ya que aun no se como editar._

**Dm99:** _Me alegro haberte hecho pasar un buen rato con mi historia, aquí esta el segundo capi, después sacare el tercero, ya empezara lo bueno._

**Jessica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi:** _jajajajaja, si, se me ocurrio en un momento de delirio en el trabajo, y Ryoma se vengara aunque aun no estoy segura como, ya se me ocurrirá algo. _

_Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._

**Fhdhdvdjfv (?):** _Corazón ¿podrias usar un user? xDD es que es mas difícil escribir letra por letra el usuario jajajaja, perdona si te molesto pero asi seria mas fácil responderte. Aquí esta la conti, espero que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola_.

A todos aquellos que también leen o leyeron el fic aunque no dejaran comentario espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leeremos pronto.

_Animate a dejar un comentario, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, pero igual si no los hay yo seguire la historia como dije en mi perfil no soy de las que dejan un fic a medias, me gusta llegar hasta el final._

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
